


Be My Guest

by Lady_Truth



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: F/M, Fluff, short and sweet, tea talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Truth/pseuds/Lady_Truth
Summary: The producer stumbles upon Kamiya on the way home, after getting lost again. They share tea time, and matters of the heart.
Relationships: Kamiya Yukihiro/Producer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Be My Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloaked__schemer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaked__schemer/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by my good friend Berry (@mikudais), by giving her the P/Kamiya stuff she always deserved. Hence, the producer is female for this story, instead of male as I usually depict them as.

The producer’s lower back ached when she finally removed herself from the chair in her office. Her legs felt numb, and she was sore all over. Had she been sitting here so long, she pondered.

With a quick look at the wall clock, her fears were proven right. It was already 8:35 P.M., almost close to closing time. The hours spent in 315Production flew by so quickly, more than she ever anticipated. Had Ken not gently knocked on her door to say his farewells, she could easily see herself staying here all night. (Maybe she should bring in a sleeping bag, just in case.)

Once she was prepared, she gathered up all the rest of her paperwork that she had to review, then took her leave. Traveling home didn’t pose too much of a problem, with the streets mostly deserted by now, and stores were beginning to close up shop. It was eerily quiet, but calming, a little breather from such a hectic day.

Then, out of the blue, she thought she spotted someone familiar far ahead of her, crossing through the intersection.

She blinked rapidly, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her after squinting at paperwork for so long. But, the more closer she moved, the clearer the person looked to her, and she easily recognized their facial features and tuff of hair.

“Kamiya- _san_?” she gasped.

Kamiya heard her voice and turned to her with a bright, warm smile. “Ah, Producer- _san_. Good evening.”

“G-Good evening,” she stumbled in response. (He seemed less shocked about their meeting than she was.) “Do you always come around here?”

“Oh, no,” he calmly said. “In fact, I think this is the first time I’ve been here.”

“May I ask, what are you doing here then?”

“I thought to do some light shopping for the café, so the others wouldn’t have to worry. But, then….”

Suddenly, he grew quiet. He made a sheepish chuckle, scratching his cheek. “I-I seemed to have lost my way, again. I’m trying to find my way back.”

“ _Oh_.”

Yep, that was very typical Kamiya. After the _nth_ time this happened, it didn’t even faze her anymore; in a way, it was an adorable charm to her than anything quirky.

Still, it didn’t felt prudent to brush him off so casually. “Would you like me to escort you on your way back, Kamiya- _san_?”

“Huh?” Now it was his turn to blink rapidly. “O-Oh, I don’t wish to trouble you, especially on your free time….”

She made a soft laugh. “Don’t worry. I was already heading off near your place anyway. I can easily make a quick stop along the way.”

Her laughter seemed to have calmed down his hesitation and timidity. He smiled again. “I would greatly appreciate it then, Producer- _san_.”

Kamiya followed her from the side, like a puppy on a leash, to not get side-tracked accidentally. Along the way, they discussed work, their friends and family, and even just a little bit more about themselves. Before they knew it, she had finally arrived near the café, now bordered up, with their lights turned off.

“And, here it is,” she said, gesturing her hand to the door.

“Thank you so very much, Producer- _san_ ,” Kamiya said, his smile never leaving. “I am forever in your debt.”

“If you ever need further assistance, please, don’t hesitate to call me. Have a good night, Kamiya- _san_.”

She turned to leave. Before she could take a single step, however, she heard Kamiya call out to her from behind. Surprised, she turned around.

“It would be most rude of me to let you leave empty-handed, after your charity,” Kamiya said. “I was hoping that I could serve you some nice warm, black tea, as gratitude for such generosity. It would be beneficial for this cold weather.”

“O-Oh.”

She paused, not knowing what to say. A number of thoughts ran through her head—was it kosher for her to take such a personal request? Did she had other things she had to do, that she suddenly blanked out on? Did she felt such a gesture to be undeserved for doing a simple task?

But, looking at Kamiya’s warm expression, it was difficult to just decline that offer. She knew him well enough to trust that he would never do anything underhanded, and it was just a simple tea time. Nothing would come out of it.

Right?

Kamiya opened up the café, now devoid of customers and staff. He flipped only the lights to the kitchen and one portion of the café. Then, like his normal business job, he elegantly escorted her to her table, and gently gestured her to sit. He even nudged the chair, to make her comfortable, before disappearing into the kitchen.

He returned a few minutes later with a fine-porcelain tea cup, with a flower engraved on its lid. Tea was steaming out, and even from the distance, it smelled heavenly. The producer waited until it was cool, before taking a sip.

“How is your tea, Producer- _san_?” Kamiya said, keeping a distance from her as she drank.

“It’s wonderful,” she cooed.

“I’m relieved to hear that.”

She continued drinking until the cup was completely empty, eyes shut. When she finished, she gently placed it back to its saucer, humming in delight. She turned to face Kamiya. “Thank you for your offer, Kamiya- _san_.”

“It is no trouble,” he said, with a small laugh. “It is the least I can do, to ease your stress a little.”

She widened her eyes. “Stress? … Do I really seem that way to you?”

“Ah, forgive me. I tend to observe my patrons, to ensure that they are pleased with our services. I’ve pick up on a number of things, as a result.”

“But, I’ve only been drinking tea. How did you figure?”

“Well,” he narrowed his eyes, “I’ve noticed the way your fingers are curled into the cup. The grip is weak, much different than how you usually hold your coffee mug. Then, the expression you made when you drank is very like the refreshing feeling of coming from rain after a hot day. And, finally, I noticed the reflection on your tea… You seem very tired.”

“You got all that in just a few minutes?” she gasped incredulously. “That’s amazing, Kamiya- _san_ ….”

“Oh, it is nothing amazing. Just a lot of practice and experience with all sorts of people. That’s why I recognized that you seemed stressed, more than usual. I couldn’t let you leave, without trying to bring a smile to your face.”

Well, he definitely succeeded on that front. His gentle words and character cheered her up a little. And she couldn’t ignore the slight burning of her cheeks the longer her gaze settled on his….

“I suppose… I cannot deny that I’m a _little_ stressed,” she murmured, awkwardly tearing her eyes away from gawking too much. “I am just trying to schedule our work for the next couple of weeks.”

“I can easily see why. There is a lot more community events offered during this time of the year. I am sure that you are trying your best to accommodate as much people as possible.”

“Indeed,” she sighed. “I’ve received so many offers… and yet, I do not wish to overburden the other idols. They have their own hobbies and careers that I do not wish to interfere… Not to mention, some are requesting time off, to spend with friends and family.”

“I’m sure the others would understand if you need extensions, or less work. After all, the producer shouldn’t need to overburden herself as well.”

“I am almost afraid to ask too much. Sometimes, I fear that I may come off as too passive of a producer… I wish to please all the idols, at once, but I do wish for 315Production’s reputation to suffer for my leniency as well.”

“That is far from the truth,” he suddenly spoke, more serious and direct. Kamiya approached her table, eyeing her with such admiration. “You are perhaps one of the greatest producers imaginable. You are always thinking of everyone, and allow us to be at our maximum comfort. That is a rare treat in this world, and one you should hold with pride. Your commitment has inspired many of us, in turn. Including myself.”

“You?” Her fingers curled on the tablecloth. “But… If anything, the incredible one is yourself, Kamiya- _san_.”

“Yes,” he smiled, “you are perhaps one of my biggest inspirations in spreading joy to the world. Like me, you are working with people of all backgrounds, and unify them, to make them all happy. Instead of focusing on one aspect, you appeal to us in a variety of ways, to never let people feel alone. Such work is what I hope to do, for all my guests at Café Parade, as well as on stage.”

She took a moment to mull over his words. The comparison was not something she ever considered, yet, the logic seemed infallible. Even if she wanted to deny it, she had nothing to retort with.

And, if someone as kind-hearted as Kamiya could say it, then, maybe there was some merit to his colorful words. She felt like she could believe him.

“… Thank you, Kamiya- _san_ ,” she said, smiling at last. “That does make me feel a lot better now.”

“I am glad. Now… I am terribly sorry for wasting your time further with all my rambling. Allow me to take your dish, so that you may depart at your earliest convenience.”

Kamiya approached her and started cleaning up her table. Meanwhile, the producer kept her silence, hiding back the small bit of disappointment of letting their conversation end so soon.

She stared back at her now-cooled-down tea cup. Her fingers fiddled around the cup, almost feeling bad to release it. Then, it hit her.

“Actually,” she said, glancing back at Kamiya, “I was hoping if I could get another cup of tea, before I go.”

Kamiya blinked rapidly.

It was a silent invitation. She knew—and _he_ knew—that she should have just left right then and there. But, by offering an excuse, they could spend more time together, and enjoy each other’s presence.

Slowly, but surely, Kamiya grasped her intentions. With a small smile, he shut his eyes, and bowed before her.

“Of course, my lady,” he said.


End file.
